Interview With a Drunk Vampire
by Sue-per Z
Summary: Elena is at the Salvatore house and decides to watch a movie...things don't go as planned, especially when Damon is around


Ok… Hey everyone! I'm Sue-per Z and I am new to Fanfiction. Well, I'm not necessarily new, I mean I have read stories on here all the time and I have loved so many of them! So, I am pretty excited that I finally have an account! I'm going crazy! Phew ok anyway this is my story about The Vampire Diaries, this is based after the last episode that came on 4/14/11 and I do not own The Vampire Diaries if I did I would make it come on every day!

Interview with a Drunk Vampire

Bonnie, she's just like any other witch, no she isn't, she's…my…friend? God I'm a fricking vampire! I don't have friends, best friends, _girlfriends. _Stefan sure does, oh sorry pardon me I believe Elena isn't his girlfriend "she is the love of his life" and vice versa. Why does he get everything? He got Catherine, Elena, and a brother for the rest of eternity. He got my life, he _took_ my life. But he is my brother, and I care for him…to an extent, who am I kidding, YES he's my baby brother and I love him! How can I hate my own blood? The same blood that is probably on another honeymoon with the girl I would die for, Elena. Not only is she beautiful but I have to say she also has a pretty hot slap.

"Damon? We're home; you can come out of your cave!" I heard Stefan chuckle.

"Oooh you keep on mocking me and you will be the first to go into my _scary _lair," I smirked as I walked down the stairs seeing Stefan in the kitchen with, ah, Elena. She wouldn't make I contact with me after my little confession about always picking her over Bonnie, or anyone for that matter.

"Oh! You brought the Lady of the house," I smiled at Elena and bowed, "how may I be of service?" She rolled her eyes and giggled but still didn't look at me. Hey, I'm ok with her not looking at me it gives me more access to stare without her dangerous eyes warning me to look away. My icy blue eyes began to start their adventure until I noticed that Stefan had been talking without me noticing.

"-so I will check on Caroline and make sure she isn't scaring Matt away-"

"Again," I muttered.

"If you need me," he continued, obviously ignoring me, "you can just call." He walked over to Elena kissed her forehead, whispered I love you into her ear, as if I still couldn't hear, and walked out the door. As soon as the door slammed Elena got to her feet and began to walk away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you are going?" I asked.

"Well I believe this is my house so I don't see why I have to answer that," she remarked, finally turning around and staring at me.

"Mmm I love the sass Elena, but you know I can always take the house right back and have it all to myself."

"I think you're forgetting that this house use to be yours _and_ Stefan's and I don't think he'll let you kick me out," she crossed her arms and dared me to argue her logic. I obviously couldn't knowing that I would never kick her out either.

"Touché," I answered and began to walk to my favorite place of the house, the bar. Elena seemed to not find anything else to do so she followed me. "Aw you already missed me?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Ha ha and ha," she deadpanned, "no Mr. Bighead I'm not hear because I miss you, I'm here because I want your company, we are friends you know."

I flinched when she said friends but turned to her with a look of indifference and said, "Well _friend _what do you want to do today? Other then kill yourself?"

She began to get more relaxed as we eased back into our usual banter so I offered her a cup of what I was drinking. She looked at me and laughed, "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Only if it gets me somewhere," I winked and got the reward of a satisfying pink tint to her cheeks.

She stood up, "I should probably go…um…somewhere."

"Hey serious face I was just kidding," I said reaching for her arm then stopped myself and put my arm back to my side. "Come on lets watch a movie."

"Twilight?"

"You like seeing me in pain don't you?" I smiled tapping her nose. "I don't care what you pick just choose something."

I sat on the couch and watched as she picked out Interview with a Vampire.

"Um, did you forget that you can interview a real one right here?" I asked starting to feel the effect of all the drinks I had consumed, "Elena?" I whined, "did you already forget me?"

She laughed at my puppy pout and agreed to interview me.

"Ok, Mr. Salvatore what is your favorite color," she asked pretending to have an invisible microphone.

I held onto her hand which held the 'microphone' with both of my hands and slurred, "Bluue."

"Hahaha next question, what's your favorite dog-"

"Nooo" I interrupted, "ask me _juicy _questions!"

"Juicy questions?" she asked completely amused.

"Mhmm like what do I think about in the shower? Or who do I care about or who do I _looove!" _I rolled my eyes to the back of my head and put my head on her shoulder.

"Um?"

"Do you wanna know the answers?" I questioned, "I think you do…the answer is you, you and, _you_."

She saw my eyes darken and she said, "Damon you are way too drunk to deal with so I'm going to go."

"But, but I love you!" I half smiled at her with shy eyes.

"No Damon you don't now go to bed or-"

"Elena? Damon? Where are you guys?" We heard Stefan walk into the living room.

"Hey! It's Stefan! I love you too Stefan!" I cried and started laughing hysterically.

"Sure you do," laughed Stefan then he asked Elena, "What's wrong with him? Oh never mind I forgot I was talking about Damon."

"I was just taking him to bed," said Elena.

"Ok I'm just going to wash up real fast ok?" he said as he went into the bathroom.

Elena sighed, "Come on bed time."

"I like the sound of that," I purred.

"No Damon sleepy time, snoring time, anything but that time."

I pouted, "No fun." We finally got to my bedroom and I took off my shirt watching Elena blush and walked right up to her and whispered, "Goodnight Elena I still love you," and without thinking I put a soft kiss on her lips and went to my bed and closed my eyes. But before I did I noticed Elena smile and say:

"Goodnight Damon," and even quieter I heard her say, "I love you too."

The End

AAWWW ok I love Damon because he is hot! Also, I love Stefan and the whole Stefan and Elena relationship but come on Damon needs some love too! I hope you enjoyed my first story! Thanks for reading!

-Sue-per Z


End file.
